Hymn of Valor
by Summoner X
Summary: This story follows Sona and Volibear as their friendship turns into something more, only to have the entire world thrown into chaos as otherworldly enemies threaten to destroy everything.
1. Chapter 1

Sona was playing her etwahl, firing off a bolt of music to try and slow the pursuing Draven. Draven just laughed, throwing his twin axes into the ground, where they shot forward, spinning at a vicious pace towards Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover. Sona's fingers flew across the strings, first playing a soothing melody to heal Caitlyn's wounds, then another to quicken her pace, before diving in front of the axes. They tore through her slender frame like knives through butter. In her final moments, she saw Volibear dashing from a bush towards Draven, and, as Dravens axes cut through her back, she played one last song, one last Crescendo, stopping Draven in his tracks, spellbound by the beauty of the song. At that moment, Sona was sliced in half, and as she lay dying, she felt the pull of her Summoner, calling her back to the platform. As she closed her eyes and gave in to the pull, she heard Volibear roar, Draven scream, and Caitlyn shout. Then she was flying high over the Rift , and ethereal wisp, looking down at the battles raging across the arena. She sighed to herself, and flew steadily towards the summoning platform. She floated down softly, until she was only a foot above the platform. Sona felt herself slowly materialize, until she was solid again. She called out for her etwahl, using her mind to guide it back to her. On the other side of the platform, she saw a pillar of blue light as Caitlyn appeared, facing her.

"Sona, I would like to thank you for your sacrifice, because of it, we managed to defeat Draven, Morgana, and the bottom turret" said Caitlyn, before dashing off towards the bottom lane.

Sona simply nodded, before gliding off the platform towards the bottom lane. Halfway there, she heard a noise from the jungle. She immediately spun to face the noise, until she realized that she knew that noise. It was Volibear casing someone through the jungle. Sona smiled to herself at the thought of Volibear, who she thought was soooooooo fluffy and cute, and wondered how anyone could be scared of him. Her mind stayed on him as she floated gently back towards the bottom lane, where Caitlyn needed help. As she reached the lane, Caitlyn smiled wearily, and dissolved into blue light.

Across the Rift, in top lane, Volibear was chasing down Warwick, who was trying desperately to escape. Warwick sprinted towards his turret, thinking himself safe. Volibear grinned as he dropped onto all fours and charged, tossing Warwick like a child's toy over his shoulder. He then turned with frightening speed, and started attacking Warwick with unbridled ferocity. Warwick fought back in a valiant effort to save himself, but he was no match for for the mighty bear. As Warwicks body was whisked away by the summoners call, Volibear heard something, a discordant tune, coming from bottom lane.

"Sona" whispered Volibear to himself, dropping to all fours and charging towards the sound. When he reached the lane, Sona was covered in cuts, and bleeding profusely, but still standing in front of the turret, heroically trying to protect it from Draven and Morgana, who were accompanied by a horde of minions. One of Dravens axes struck Sona in the shoulder, biting deep, and knocking her to the ground. Volibear charged, roaring, his massive paws coursing with electricity. He reached Draven and hurled him against the turret, the turret fired a bolt of magical into his face, turning him to dust. Lightning bolts arced from Volibear's paws, coursing through the wave of minions into Morgana's chest. At the sight of Draven reduced to dust, Morgana turned and fled through the wave of minions. Volibear let out a tremendous roar, causing the minions to panic and run around in circles, clearing the path to Morgana. Volibear roared again, and charged at Morgana, barreling through minions like they were straw. He leapt above Morgana, bringing his claws to bare. Morgana looked over her shoulder with sheer terror. Volibear bared his teeth, and tore through Morgana, rending her limb from limb. When her body had disappeared, he turned back and rushed to Sona's side, she was bleeding from gashes that crisscrossed her body, and her head was limp.

"Sona" whispered Volibear, crouching next to her, and stroking her face gently with his massive paw.

At this, Sona lifted her head and smiled. She plucked a happy, soothing note on her etwahl, a note that soothed and healed him. Volibear smiled at this and whispered "Recall". Sona nodded, and a blue light enveloped her as her form shimmered and disappeared. Volibear stood up and looked at the approaching wave of minions. He grinned at the sight, and charged forward with a mighty roar.

Sona floated above the summoners platform, smiling to herself, as she bought a Locket of the Iron Solari, putting the large golden locket around her neck, feeling the power of the locket swell and flow through her. As she was leaving the platform, she heard a crashing, and the announcer shouting.

"Your team has destroyed a turret."

Sona smiled to herself. She heard a shout come from mid lane.

"All mid, everyone follow me" Sona recognized the voice to be that of Galio the gargoyle, the champion fighting in mid lane. Sona floated towards his voice, and joined up with Caitlyn and Jayce, who launched a gate that sped them all up tremendously. At the river, they saw Volibear walk out of the bushes. He looked at them and grinned, before dropping down on all fours and charging towards where Galio was fighting Vladimir, the Baron of Blood. By the time Vladimir noticed the group charging at him, it was too late. Volibear threw him over his shoulder, directly into the incoming group. Jayce lept up with his hammer and brought it down on Vladimir's head, before smashing him backwards, away from his turret. Caitlyn shot her net at him, trapping and slowing him, and Sona fired a solid bolt of musical energy at him. Under this onslaught, Vladimir's health simply melted away. When they were sure Vladimir was dead, they all charged the inner turret, which crumbled before them. After the turret fell, there was no stopping them. All the while, Sona was playing an alternately soothing and vigorous song, healing and energizing her team. When they reached the nexus, They met a solid wave of minions, all fighting tooth and nail to push back the invaders. Volibear and Galio cut huge swaths through the mob, allowing Caitlyn and Jayce to put all that they had onto the nexus itself, which crumbled in mere seconds.

As the shout of "Victory" flew threw the air, and the minions evaporated, everyone stood around the nexus congratulating each other. Jayce was leaning on what was left of the nexus, talking Caitlyn up, and Galio was pounding Volibear on the back. Sona smiled sadly, and floated slowly was grinning at Galio and noticed her leave out of the corner of his eye.

"Galio, we must meet for drink later, say, the Pentakill Inn, my treat" Asked Volibear. Galio nodded, and moved to congratulate his other teammates. Volibear followed Sona towards the wall, and down the stairs. There she stopped and waited. Volibear trundled up next to her as the Summoners pulled them from the arena. When Volibear opened his eyes, he was on his summoning platform. He stepped off the platform, disregarding the acolytes rushing to help him. His Summoner, a well known fellow named Bo'ru, walked over to congratulate him.

"Volibear, my friend, you were magnificent today"

Volibear absentmindedly waved him away, grunting. As Volibear walked out of his chamber, he saw Sona leaving the Institute through the massive ornate doors at the end of the grand entrance hall. He sighed and thudded his massive paw against his chest, triggering a magical teleport for his armor, leaving only one clasp on his shoulder, and followed Sona. When he passed through the enormous doors into the peace and quiet of night in Ionia. On the wind were a mass of gentle fragrances and music, with one song standing out to Volibear. He followed the song to the top of a grassy hill, where he found Sona, staring out over Ionia with a tiny half smile playing long her lips. Volibear approached silently, or at least as silently as a five ton bear can. Sona heard him and turned her head, smiling her mysterious, wistful smile. Volibear smiled back, and lowered his massive frame down behind her. Sona started playing a gentle tune, a mysterious song that seemed to speak of colors and magic, flowing through the sky. Volibear rested his head on his paws and listened, until he realized the etwahl was playing itself, and Sona was curled up against his, clumps of his fur twisted in her nimble fingers. Volibear smiled, and stood up slowly, placing Sona on his back, and resting the etwahl between his shoulder blades before shabling slowly down the hill towards the Institute.

When he reached the massive doors, he pushed them open with his huge paws, while balancing Sona and her instrument on his back. As he entered the gilded doors, three acolytes rushed over, trying to assist him. He waved them away derisively, signaling for them to be quiet. They nodded and backed away bowing. Volibear trundled slowly towards room 108, Sona's room. As he reached the door, Sona stirred, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. It took her a moment to recognize where she was, but when she did, she floated down and picked up her etwahl, before turning to Volibear and gently kissing him on the nose. She smiled over her shoulder as she floated into her room, the doors closing silently behind her. Volibear stood there for five minutes straight, blushing like a cherry tree, before standing and walking slowly toward his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Then he remembered his promise to Galio. He immediately turned around and dashed out of the Institute, grabbing a large shield from the armory. When he reached the edge of the hill that the institute sat upon, he tossed the massive shield down, and leapt on top of it, using it like a snowboard. As he flew down the hill, he heard a shout. As he looked around, trying to locate the owner of the shout, he saw Master Yi, The Wuju Bladesman, dashing down the hill, swiftly approaching him from behind. Volibear roared a greeting.

"Hail Yi, how are you on this beautiful night" roared Volibear, narrowly dodging a tree.

"Hail Volibear, I am feeling mighty thirsty" grinned Yi

"Hahaha, to the Pentakill Inn" laughed Volibear, using a bent tree as a ramp, sending him flying through the air. Master Yi leapt after him, coming to light gently Volibear's shoulders. Volibear laughed, and aimed towards the Pentakill Inn. As the hill slowly flattened out and turned into cobbled streets, the shield started jumping and bouncing, heading straight for the Pentakill Inn.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it" asked Yi

"Yea, probably" replied Volibear.

"Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" the board hit a rut and stopped, launching Volibear and Yi into the air. Yi clung to Volibear's head as they bowled through the door of the pub, flying into the wall. Volibear pulled himself pulled himself up onto the bar.

"Pint of something strong" grinned Volibear as he pulled himself up to a seat on the bar. Volibear glanced over at Master Yi, who was stumbling around, shaking his head.

"Better make it two" he chuckled.

As the night wore on, more and more champions appeared, taking up more spots at the bar. Around midnight, Gragas made an appearance, bringing his homebrewed spirits, and starting a drinking contest. Ten minutes and fifty drinks later, only Gragas, Volibear, and Ashe were left. Ashe was holding her own against her two much larger opponents. Before the waitresses could bring out another round, Gragas pulled out a small barrel.

"This here be my special brew, this'll keep you warm all winter" he chuckled, whilst calling a waitress over

"Just mugs ma'beauty" grinned Gragas. When she had brought the three mugs over, he poured each of them a small glass. When asked why only that small of a glass, he laughed.

"This here drink will knock you off your feet" giggled Gragas, handing Ashe and Volibear their respective mugs. They all raised their glasses, and tipped them up. Gragas finished and tried to slam his mug down, but missed the table, tipping himself onto the floor. Volibear and Ashe finished at the same time. They set down their mugs, careful to not copy Gragas. Volibear and Ashe stared at each other, as the world began to spin. While they sat, the table decided to stand up and walk away, and the floor grabbed them and pulled them down. The last thing Volibear remembered was a giant purple monkey, flying past his head. When he opened his eyes, he saw Yi, grinning like an idiot, and shouting something. Volibear shook his head and tried to hear understand what Yi was saying, but all that he could make out was a dull roar. Volibear concentrated, trying to pull his mind back together. Eventually, he started making out parts of words,and the dull roar sharpened into a chant.

"Volibear! Volibear! Volibear!" The rafters shook as people pounded their drinks and boots on the floor, table, and anything else sturdy they could find. Volibear stared at Yi, looking for an explanation.

"Ashe dropped like a rock the second she had a sip. You were the last one standing" shouted Yi, pounding him on the back. Volibear grinned, before falling backwards again. After a round of butterbeer, Volibear, Yi, and Ashe stumbled out of the Pentakill Inn, giggling.

"Oh my god" giggled Ashe, "Did you see Graves, that was the funniest thing I have ever seen"

"Oh, you mean when he was hitting on Vi" chuckled Yi "'Hey babe, wanna see my other gun'"

"Hahahaha" roared Volibear "I feel bad for the Innkeeper, he has to replace that wall, and all those mugs"

They all giggled drunkenly, stumbling towards the Institute, causing a mighty rucuss. When they reached the doors, Volibear opened them slowly, sneaking in, and letting Yi and Ashe in.

"Good night Yi, Ashe" whispered Volibear, stumbling towards his room, using the massive pillars as supports. When he reached his room, room 95, he pressed his paw against the massive orb in the center of the gilded frame, opening the doors with a whisper. He stumbled, practically falling, into the room, where he landed on massive mattress, covered in red velvet. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, thinking. Before he understood what had happened, it was morning, and there was someone pounding on his door. He hauled himself up out of bed, and walked to the door, pulling the massive handles, and flinging them open.

"What is it" he growled, staring straight at Alistar, the Minotaur. Alistar grunted and stood to the side allowing a slight, human, child to step forward. Her long purple and gold robe signified her as a summoner. She lifted her hood and stared at Volibear with a piercing gaze, signalling Alister that he could leave. Alistar simply grunted, before walking away.

"It's true" she whispered "everything they said is true"

"What" asked Volibear "who are they? What do they say"

She screamed with joy and leapt at him, taking him by surprise, and sending them both tumbling to the ground, the girl laughing the whole time.

"Everyone says you are fluffy, but I never expected it to be so true" she giggled, looking down at him. Volibear shook his head and slowly got up, hoisting the girl up by the back of her robe. Volibear squinted at her menacingly.

"Who are you" he asked, his voice like thunder

"hehehe, my name is Liliana Veres" she giggled, bowing "I am new to the league and wanted to meet a few of the champions that I have been researching" giggling again.

"Aaaaaaa, you are so fluffy" she screamed, leaping at him again. Volibear stood up and looked at her, trying not to laugh as she climbed round him and up his back, ending up on his shoulders.

"So" she said, staring down at him "Will you be willing to join me on my quest to become a great summoner"

Volibear chuckled to himself, shaking his massive head.

"What's in it for me" he asked, still chuckling

"I'll give you bacon" she said.

"Oh, well in that case, why not" chuckled Volibear, fully overcome with mirth.

"Yay" exclaimed Liliana "now, for a more pressing matter, which way to the mess hall, I am absolutely famished"

At his Volibear burst out laughing, falling to the floor and clutching his stomach

"Hey, what's so funny" pouted Liliana "I'm hungry"

Volibear recovered enough to stand, and picked her up, lifting her onto his shoulders.

"I'll take you there, but first, I have to meet someone" grinned Volibear. Volibear walked out of his room and down the hall, listening to Liliana chatter away. When he reached the main hall, he spotted Sona, and changed course, heading towards her. When he reached her, she turned around and smiled. Volibear bowed, and almost sent Liliana tumbling to the floor.

"Hey" she exclaimed "you could have warned me"

Volibear straightened up to see Sona silently giggling.

"What" He asked "do I have something in my teeth"

Sona shook her head and pointed to Liliana, who was still berating him, beating her tiny fists against his head.

"Hey, , are you listening to me" Liliana shouted in Volibear's ear. Volibear winced, rubbing his ringing ear.

"Yes I hear you, but I was talking to Sona, and didn't want to be interrupted" said Volibear

"Well I was talking to you first, so you should have waited until I was done to start a new conversation" scolded Liliana, crossing her arms. By this time, Sona was bent over, laughing silently, her slender frame shaking with the force of her mirth. Volibear just shook his massive head, almost dislodging Liliana again, provoking another round of berating and head pounding. Volibear sighed and waited for Sona to start breathing again, before heading off towards the mess hall. The mess hall was a cornucopia of sounds and smells, laughter and general ruckus accompanying the smell of baking bread and sweet cinnamon. Volibear walked over to the counter that all of the delicious smell wafted from, grabbing three platters, and started piling them with food.

"Ooh, I want some of that" said Liliana "and some of that, and that and that and…" pointing at half the things on the table. Volibear grinned and obliged Liliana's orders, while adding things to his plate. Sona stood silently beside them, giggling to herself, while following suit. When they had all picked what they wanted, Volibear turned to find a table.

"Hey Volibear, over here" He heard Yi shout from across the room. Volibear smiled to himself as he guided his little group towards Yi's table. As they approached the table, they saw Yi chatting animatedly with Vi and Caitlyn, who were trying not to laugh.

"So, after I had finished mopping up Urgot and Udyr, I chased down Veigar and Rengar, ending the game with a Pentakill" Said Yi.

"Wow, so manly" said Vi, trying to keep a straight face. Shyvana, who was sitting next to Yi, was laughing so hard that she was turning even redder than usual. Jarvan IV was sitting next to her, trying to calm her before the passed out. Yi was casually ignoring them both, still talking about the battle. Volibear sat down, and as Yi started talking about how he took on the dragon b himself. Volibear chimed in here.

"Oh yea, I remember this part. So, just as Yi is about to finish off the dragon, Lulu jumps out of a bush, making faces at Yi, who stops attacking the dragon, and charges after her. When he gets close, she dashes into a bush, and Yi here, charges after her. Inside the bush is a fully grown Cho'gath, whom Lulu has hugified. At this point, even I can tell Yi is scared. So he turns and runs like the wind, but Lulu comes back and turns him into a bunny. When Cho'gath caught him, he screamed like a girl. As if this wasn't enough, in his struggle to get away, his pants got caught, and ripped clean off." laughed Volibear. At this point, Vi could no longer contain her merriment, and burst out laughing, promptly falling off of her stool onto the floor, rolling around with her hands clutching her sides, laughing as tears rolled down her cheeks. Yi pouted, muttering "that's not what happened" to himself. As breakfast wore on, Shyvana and Jarvan left to go attend some business, and Caitlyn went to clean her equipment before her battle. When Yi had exhausted his repertoire of stories, Liliana pointed at him.

"Hey, Mr. Funny Beard, would you like to join me in my quest to become a powerful summoner" she asked. Yi looked at her and grinned.

"Hey Volibear, who's the squirt" grinned Yi, gesturing towards Liliana.

"Hey, who are you calling squirt" shouted Liliana, standing up on Volibear's head.

"This is Liliana, she is a new summoner, who asked me to join her" said Volibear, sitting Liliana down next to him, who promptly scurried up his back and sat on his shoulders again.

"And you agreed" laughed Yi

"She offered me bacon" replied Volibear sheepishly.

"Well squirt, why should I join you" asked Yi, barely concealing a smile.

"I told you not to call me SQUIRT" Shouted Liliana, leaping off Volibear's head. She flew through the air, landing a flying kick on Yi's face. Yi fell over backwards, stunned, as Liliana sat on him, punching his chest. Volibear reached over the table carefully and picked up Liliana by her hood, still kicking and punching.. While this whole episode was playing out, Sona was sitting next to Volibear, thoughtfully plucking notes on her etwahl, smiling to herself. When Liliana attacked Yi, she giggled to herself, and stood up, floating over towards the brewery. She signalled for a hearty pumpkin brew, and lightly picked up one of the mugs, before floating back to the table. Yi was standing up, furry on his face, and he was about to go berzerk, until Sona waved the drink under his nose.

"Ooooo, spiced pumpkin ale, hehehe" exclaimed Yi, giggling like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Heh, all is forgiven, mmmmmmmmm" said Yi, tipping up the mug, drinking half of it in one swig. Liliana looked at Sona.

"How did you know that would calm Beard down" she asked. Son winked and put a finger to her lips, before picking Liliana up off Volibear's shoulders and lifting her down into her lap. Liliana smiled as she looked up at Sona

"You know, you are really pretty, I can see why Mr. Fluffy likes you so much" said Liliana matter-of-factly. Volibear heard this last comment, and tied to ignore it, but still turned bright red. Sona giggled silently to herself, and started tickling Liliana, who giggled and squirmed, trying to get away from Sona's lithe fingers. Yi looked Liliana squirming, and sighed.

"Fine, I'll join you, squirt" sighed Yi. Suddenly, Liliana was flying through the air at Yi. Yi looked up just in time to see her, before she tackled him, bringing him to the ground again.

"Yay, Mr. Funny Beard is gonna play with us" giggled Liliana, hugging him. Yi blushed as he stood up, lifting Liliana up with him.

"Yea, well, um, heh" stuttered Yi "Aw, come here" he finally said, picking Liliana and swinging her around.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" exclaimed Liliana, swinging around in circles.


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast, Yi, Volibear, Sona and Liliana all went to the arena and, in a box reserved for summoners and champions, and watched the match of the day. It was Piltover Vs. Bandle City, the dispute being over a forest that held fruit precious both to Bandle city and Piltover. On the piltover side was Vi, Caitlyn, Jayce, Heimerdinger, and Janna. There representing Bandel City was Teemo, Lulu, Rumble, Ziggs, and Tristana. As the match began, Liliana leaned down and whispered into Volibear's ear

"Mr. Fluffy, can you go get me a blue soda, pleeease?"

Volibear noded and lifted Liliana off of his shoulders, handing her over to Sona, who extended her arms to catch her. He then stood up and quickly walked out of the box towards the concessions stand. When he reached the booth, the shopkeeper turned round and flung his arms wide.

"Volibear my good friend, how are you?"

Volibear looked up, surprised, until he realized he knew the man

"Kel'del, how are you? I have not seen heads nor tails of you since the 'Flying Fox' incident" laughed Volibear

"Aye, I have had to lay low for a while, letting tempers cool. But I saw your match yesterday, you were fabulous."

"Ha, well, I wasn't that great" rumbled Volibear, blushing

"Nonsense, you were perf-" he was cut off by a shrill scream coming from the field, followed by a loud explosion. Volibear whipped around and dashed towards his box, crashing through the door. In the middle of the field was a massive crater. Inside the crater was a vaguely humanoid shape, which seemed to be made of stone, and missing it's right arm. As it stood, it's sheer size came into view, standing a head and a half over all of the champions. As he rose, a divine light shimmered around his form, and with a flash of light, he started to rise. Volibear looked at Sona, and they nodded, leaping down. Sona rushed around, healing the champions who had been hit with the explosion, while Volibear rushed towards the slowly rising figure.

"Halt" a booming voice echoed around the Rift,

"Who are you" asked Volibear, slowing to a walk.

The figure stopped floating and slowly descended, lighting down gently for someone of such size

"My name is Orphelius, I used to be what you call 'Gods', before being betrayed by my brother and cast from the Divine plain. I wish to return, however…" at this, he extended his massive wings, which were also made of stone "I cannot fly with stone wings"

Volibear bowed in greeting. "Then let me be the first to extend my greetings, oh Orphelius"

Orphelius returned his bow, looking at him oddly

"What is your name, mighty one?

"My name is (Imitates thunder and ice cracking), but to all that don't speak Ursa, I am Volibear"

Orphelius nodded and looked at all the champions that had gathered behind Volibear, all staring at him intently.

"Did I interrupt something" asked Orphelius

"Well, you landed in the middle of an arena of sorts. This is where we settle all of our disputes, but no, I don't believe you did"

A shimmering pillar of light appeared a few feet away from where they were standing, and Bo'Ru materialized. He took a few steps towards the massive Orphelius, staring in awe at the fallen angel.

"Welcome, mighty Orphelius, I am Bo'Ru, a lead summoner here at the Institute of War. Some of my superiors would like to speak with you, If that pleases you' said Bo'Ru, bowing deeply. Orphelius glanced at Volibear, who nodded his massive head. Orphelius turned back towards Bo'Ru, and nodded. Bo'Ru nodded, grinning widely, before dematerializing. Orphelius soon followed suit, disappearing in a swirl of golden lights. Volibear turned to the other champions, who all stared eagerly at him, waiting for him to speak.

"I am sorry that you match has been ruined, however, I think I know how to cure what ails you" thundered Volibear, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Free round of drinks at the Pentakill" Roared Volibear, amid the cheering of the other champions.

-Hours Later-

Sona and Volibear again sat on top of the hill, overlooking Ionia. Both of them staring into up at the stars, the silence only broken by the occasional cricket chirp.

"Sona, I have been thinking about, things" said Volibear, slowly

Sona sat a little straighter at this, nodding at him to continue.

"Well, we have been friends for a long time, and I was wondering-" Volibear was suddenly interrupted by a very drunk Yi stumbling up the hill, dragging Caitlyn, who was equally drunk, with him.

"Hai Volibear" slurred Yi "Have you met Caitlyn? She is absolut-" Yi stumbled into Volibear "Woah, Liliana was right, you really are fluffy"

Caitlyn was reduced to a fit of giggles at this last comment. She tried to touch Volibear too, but fell on her face.

"Yi, go home, you're drunk" sighed Volibear, swatting Yi off his back, where the Bladesman sat, acting like he was on a horse.

Yi giggled as he got down and picked up Caitlyn.

"Okay , see you tomorrow" giggled Yi, as he and Caitlyn stumbled down the hill, singing raucous drinking songs.

Sona giggled, trying to hide her smile behind her petite hand.

"What" asked Volibear, suddenly self conscious.

To this she simply laid her hand on his massive side, stroking it gently.

"Oh, not you too" sighed Volibear " if this keeps up, no one will summon me. Who wants a 'Fluffy' champion, no one, thats who" grumbled Volibear. To this Sona simply hugged him, nuzzling her head into his soft fur. Volibear sighed, and shifted, making himself comfortable. Sona sat up and looked at him quizzically, playing a tune that seemed to ask a question.

"What? Oh, earlier, it's nothing" sighed Volibear

Sona gave him one of her famous looks that said "Hah, right, now spill". Volibear just looked at her blankly, until she finally gave up, and leaned against him. Sona looked at Volibear, his massive head laying on his equally large paws, staring into the sky. She looked at her etwahl, and started plucking notes and chords that reminded her of him, until she had a beautiful melody. She shut her eyes and concentrated, letting the music flow through her. She heard a gasp and, opening her eyes, saw something amazing. Flowing out of her etwahl were tendrils of magic, twisting up and slowly twining together to form a picture of Volibear as she saw him, tall, mighty, and yet, gentle and kind.

"Sona, how are you doing that" whispered Volibear "and, is that me?"

Sona just smiled and played on, causing the picture to move. The next images were of him charging across the field roaring, slowly walking up the hill. She then started adding another rhythm, causing more tendrils of magic to flow out, forming a small picture of herself. As she played, the two figures stood, and slowly move towards each other. As they approached, the miniature Sona lifted her arms, and the miniature Volibear lifted her up, before beginning a slow waltz. As this was playing, Sona started playing faster, and more complex melodies, causing the figures to swirl stared in awe, not wanting to disturb her melodies. The small figure continued to dance, their colors slowly streaming out behind them, turning the space into a bright whirlwind. As the song reached its end, the miniature Volibear swept Sona up and slowly, slowly, leaned into a passionate kiss that dissipated the figures into a cloud of purple and pink sparkles. Volibear looked at Sona, shocked at what he had just witnessed.

"Sona," whispered Volibear. Sona jumped, and realizing that he had seen that, and immediately turned bright red. She stood up swiftly, and hurried away. However, before she made it off the crown of the hill, Volibear touched her arm, stopping her in her tracks. He then slowly spun her around and kissed her. A wave of magical energy exploded outwards from them, causing illuminating the sky with a wave of colors that danced across the sky. From the town, Yi looked up to see tendrils of light and color snaking out, slowly waving as if to a silent melody. Volibear slowly pulled away, staring into Sona's deep blue eyes. Sona simply smiled, and slowly stroked his face. Volibear wrapped her in a massive hug, nuzzling her head with his nose as she cuddled into his massive chest, holding him tight.

"Sona, I think I love you" rumbled Volibear. Sona smiled and nuzzled closer, tracing a heart on his huge chest.


	4. Chapter 4

-The Next Morning-

Volibear slowly opened his eyes, feeling Sona's warmth pressed up against him. He smiled to himself as he felt her shift, snuggling closer to him. Volibear lifted one of his massive arms and wrapped it around Sona's slender form, hugging her tight. Volibear heard a tentative knock on his door, and pretended not to hear it, choosing instead hold Sona close. The knock came again, more forcefully this time. Volibear sighed and dragged himself out of bed. He heard Sona shift, and saw her reach for the warmth that had suddenly disappeared, before settling back into sleep. Volibear opened the door a crack, and peered through at the person who had so rudely interrupted his sleep. It was Bo'Ru, and he looked really shaken up. when he saw the door open, he sighed in relief.

"Volibear, Orphelius is asking for you"

"What?"

"Orphelius personally asked for you"

"Why?"

"I don't know, but he wants to talk to you, now"

Volibear shook his head "It's too early in the morning for this, I'm going back to sleep"

"Please? Orphelius won't speak to the elders, he insisted that you be there" pleaded Bo'Ru. Volibear looked back at Sona and sighed.

"I will be out in a moment" Volibear shut the door and walked over to the bed. He lightly kissed Sona on the head, and whispered in her ear, before walking over to his his golden helmet and armor, he donned it quickly, before walking out of the room, silently closing the door behind him.

"Let's go" rumbled Volibear. Bo'Ru nodded and swiffly walked away, almost running, towards the senior summoners chamber. As he reached the doors, they swung open of their own accord, revealing the inky black darkness within. As Volibear entered, he heard an argument thundering through the chamber.

"Who are you to tell me what I am to do" roared Orphelius

"We are the High Council, we preside over this land, and all who live here must follow our rules" replied a deep, human, voice.

"You called for me" interjected Volibear, stepping into the light.

"Yes, thank you for coming, please tell them that I will not have them rooting through my mind, taking whatever information they want" said Orphelius calmly

"We can, and we will" Shouted the council man. Volibear tried to interrupt, but was hit with a black wall of force. When he opened his eyes, he heard a roar. He leapt out of his tiny bed and rushed outside of his tent. He saw lightning flying around the battlefield that used to be his home. He rushed towards the center of his village, to the giant meeting tent. He bursted through the tent flap, yelling.

"Father, Father, the Silverbacks are attac-" his shout was cut short as a massive black claw slammed into him, throwing him into the tent wall. He looked up to see the red eyes of the Silverback's Leader, Ioric. Ioric was standing, holding his mother by the throat, while she thrashed about, trying to free herself. He looked at Ioric's feet, and saw his father laying there, motionless.

"Run Volibear, Run!" shouted his mother. Ioric turned and clawed her face, causing her to scream in pain. Volibear looked on as Ioric beat his mother viciously, until he could take it no more.

"Stop" roared Volibear, his voice laced with magic. Ioric flew forward into the dirt, and his mother rolled away, trying to breathe. Volibear leapt after Ioric, baring his claws. Iorc stopped tumbling, and whipped around, seeing Volibear flying through the air at him. He laughed and stood, preparing to catch him. As Volibear reached his claws, he roared again, knocking Ioric's paws away, and landed on his chest. He dug his claws into his chest, ripping and tearing out his stomach, throwing his entrails across the room. Ioric screamed in pain, and thrashed about, trying to dislodge the tiny Ursa, to no avail. Ioric's movements slowed down, his thrashings becoming less and less violent, until he stopped moving altogether. Volibear kept tearing until his mother stood and picked him up, lifting him off the mutilated corpse of Ioric. Volibear, stopped thrashing, and accepted his mother's embrace. The shock of what happened kicked in, and he started sobbing into his mother's shoulder. Volibear looked up at his mother, but instead of her face, he saw Orphelius staring down at him. He blinked in surprise, and shook his head. The world started melting into inky blackness. Volibear looked around, and found himself back in the elders chamber.

"What?" he asked, frantically looking around. When his mind finally registered what had happened, he looked at the elders.

"Why" he asked simply, his eyes cloudy.

"We are truly sorry master Volibear, we did not intend for the Reflection to consume you" replied one of the hooded figures gravely. Volibear stood, and giving one last look at the Summoners, he walked away, heading in the approximate direction of the the darkness split to reveal the outside, he heard Orphelius return to arguing with the council. As he left and headed back towards his room, he removed his helmet and rubbed his temples. He walked through the normally crowded grand hall, which was still empty. As he passed one of the massive gilded windows, he glanced outside, into the darkness of pre dawn. He reached the door to his room, and slowly opened it, careful not to wake the still sleeping Sona. He removed his gilded helmet and armor, placing them on the rack inside his closet, before throwing himself onto his bed. Sona rolled over, gently laying a hand on his massive chest, and snuggling up to him. He smiled to himself, and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. He lay there, thinking about what had happened, and why. As he was contemplating, he felt Sona move, slowly waking. She sat up slowly and stretched, her arms reaching for the ceiling, causing her beautiful blue hair to cascade down her back. He smiled, watching her rub her eyes and turning to look at him. She immediately noticed the sadness in his eyes, and scooted closer to him, lightly resting her hand on his face. She closed her eyes and concentrated, creating a mental link between them. Volibear felt a slight tingling, and his mind was flooded with music, which slowly blended into a voice.

{What's wrong} Volibear jumped and looked at Sona.

"Sona? Was that you?"

{Yes, now tell me what's wrong} she looked at him intensely.

"You, you can talk?!" He leapt up and plucked her from the bed, swinging her around in his arms.

Sona giggled in his head, flying around the room. As he slowed down, he tripped, falling backwards onto the bed. Sona fell on top of him as they were reduced to a fit of giggles.

Sona looked at him again. {Tell me what's wrong} she said, her musical voice echoing in his head. He sighed, and rolled over, nearly throwing Sona off the bed.

"It's nothing, just, memories" sighed Volibear

{Voli, if you need to get something off of your chest, please tell me} she whispered in his head, stroking his face. Volibear sighed and closed his eyes, trying his best to block out the memories. Sona laid beside him, muttering comforting words in his head, while stroking his silky pelt. Finally, he could restrain the memories no more, and they flooded over him. Images flashed through his head, pulling him into the past.

"No, Please, she is just a child" screamed the mother. Volibear looked down at the small warrior chained to the ground, staring up at him in defiance.

"Well? I thought you were a mighty warrior, are you too scared to kill me?" snarled the chained Ursa, glaring at him. Volibear stared down at her, and raised his paw.

"Aoife, you are charged with war crimes against the Northern Tribe. Your sentence, is death" his paw flew down, striking the warrior down. The mother screamed and broke free of her captors, rushing towards her daughters body. Volibear turned away, trying to hide his tears, as the mother wept over the body.

"Why, why, you monster!" shouted the mother at Volibear. Volibear froze, and turned.

"What?" he asked, stunned.

"Why" she said again. Volibear looked at the other guards before ordering them out of the tent. When he was sure they had gone, he turned back to the weeping Ursa.

"Eriu, I had to. If I didn't, they would have killed us all" whispered Volibear, picking up the fallen warrior's limp form and hugging it tight.

"But why, how, how could you kill your own daughter" she sobbed. Volibear hugged the limp figure closer to him, and buried his head into her fur.

"I am sorry, Aoife" he whispered to his daughter, before placing her down slowly. He stood up and composed himself, before turning to walk out of the tent. He opened the flap and stepped out into the cold winter air. His guards walked over from an adjacent tent, and stood behind him, waiting for instructions.

"Hadad, Raijin, go home. Enjoy the time you have with your families, be happy" he said this with absolutely no emotion, before walking off, heading towards the mountain that loomed over them. Hadad and Raijin looked at his retreating figure with pity, both of them understanding the pain that he was going through. As Volibear climbed the mountain, he looked out, across the world, and saw Sona's face looking down at him from the clouds.

Volibear opened his eyes to see Sona's intense gaze. {Volibear} he heard her words echo through his head {Voli}. She leaned down and kissed him, before wrapping her arms around his neck. He began to weep, sobbs wracking his massive frame. Sona held him, murmuring her silent comfort directly into his mind. They lay there for what seemed like hours, Volibear taking comfort in Sona's arms, while Sona tried her best to understand what she saw.


	5. Chapter 5

-Hours ago-

Yi was drinking, again. As he called for another round, he saw Leona pull out a chair across from him. She was wearing a long gold and red skirt accompanied by a yellow tank top with blue straps. She smiled at Yi and said "Make it two" to the waitress. As the waitress sauntered away, Leona looked back at Yi.

"So, Yi" she said, smiling.

"Huh, wha? Oh, hi Leona, um, how are you?" stammered Yi. Leona smiled at his loss for words. As Yi was about to say something stupid about her hair, Ashe and Caitlyn sauntered up to the table.

"Hey, Leona, keep your hands off my man" said Catlyn.

"He's ours, and you can't have him" said Ashe.

Leona smiled coldly at them.

"Oh really, why don't we let Yi decide. Yi?" they all looked at Yi, giving him their best cutesie faces. Yi was lost. He looked around the bar, trying to find any escape.

"Um, uh" Yi stammered. "I don't know"

All of them started to look angrily at him, until the waitress walked over with the shots. Yi grabbed his quickly, and downed it. Ashe looks at the waitress, and orders.

"50 flaming Baron's please" the waitress gave Ashe a look that would be similar to the look she would give if their was a rabid squirrel humping her head, and she just asked for the waitress to remove it.

"Okay, but it's your reputation." she muttered as she walked away.

"Shots challenge" declared Ashe. Yi, looked on in dismay as Gragas trundled over, carrying a plate full of cups, all of which were spitting fire out the top. As Gragas set the tray down, the three women sat in a triangle, each preparing themselves for the challenge. Yi tried to stop them, but was met by icy glares from each of them, Ashe's glare actually causing frost to form on his arm. Finally, he gave up. Gragas stood back, and started announcing the challenge to everyone. Yi looked on in dismay, but his dismay was soon piqued by curiosity.

'Who is gonna win this thing?' he thought

After they had all prepared themselves, they each picked up a flaming shot.

"Ready?" asked Ashe, looking at the others. They each nodded in turn, and downed the flaming drink. After finishing the shot, Ashe slammed her cup down upside-down, the other two following suit. They each grabbed another shot and downed it. This went on for another 10 minutes, none of them giving any ground, swiftly downing shot after shot, and building pyramids on the table. After their tenth shot, Caitlyn fell asleep mid-drink, falling face first into the stack of cups, toppling the pyramid to the ground. Leona and Ashe laughed as they tried to get another shot. Yi smiled to himself as Vi dragged the comatose Caitlyn out of the bar. Yi got up and sat in Caitlyn's spot, taking up a drink himself.

"Let's do this" he said grinning. The two women grinned at him as they downed round after round after round. Finally, Ashe downed one so fast that she tipped her chair backwards, falling to the floor, where she lay, unable to get up.

"The winner! Leona!" shouted Gragas. The previously quiet room erupted into a cornucopia of shouts and cheers. Leona smiled seductively at Yi, who grinned right back.

-Now-

Volibear and Sona lay together, neither moving, nor speaking, simply enjoying their time together. They would have laid there the rest of the day had their not been a knock at the door. Volibear ignored it, wishing it to go away, but the knock came back, more persistent this time. Volibear sighed, and Sona looked at him, telling him to get up. He stood and walked to the door, opening it enough to stick his head out. A small acolyte looked up at him, his voice holding a hint of fear.

"Um, Bo'Ru has, um, requested that you join him in the exhibition match, the one that happens in, um, uh, thirty minutes?" The acolyte was visibly shaking at this point. Volibear nodded to him. "Did he specify what armo I should wear?" he asked. The acolyte shook his head, and slowly backed away. Volibear shook his head and said "Tell him I will join him shortly". The acolyte nodded vigorously and dashed away. Volibear shut the door and turned to Sona.

"I have to go" he said, walking over to his closet. He grabbed his furred hat and armor, sliding it on and getting comfortable. Sona got out of the bed and stretched, before picking up her etwahl and gliding towards the door. Volibear followed her, opening the door and waiting for Sona to pass through, before following, closing the door behind himself. Sona floated away towards her room, before looking over her shoulder at his retreating figure and smiled to herself.

{Thank you} she whispered. Volibear heard her, and turned to look, but she was gone. He sighed and trudged towards the summoning chamber. Bo'Ru was waiting for him at the door, and opened it for him. Volibear smiled at Bo'Ru as he entered the chamber. Many other champions were there also, including Master Yi, Vi, Leona, Soraka, Shako, and Jayce. As the champions stood around mingling, they heard the Summoners call for quiet. As the champions settled down and formed the typical line, Bo'Ru stepped forward.

"Thank you, all of you, for agreeing to participate in this exhibition match. As you know, this match is simply a display of power. However, we also have a new champion joining us. Please welcome, Orphelius, The Fallen One" Bo'Ru waved at a door, which opened to reveal Orphelius. Orphelius nodded to Bo'Ru before moving forwards, standing next to Volibear. Volibear nodded politely to Orphelius, before turning his attention back to Bo'Ru. Bo'Ru proceeded with the normal pre match speech until a large gong rang out. This signified the beginning of the champion selection. As the other Summoners stepped forwards, Volibear recognised Liliana, who waved at him. The Summoners walked around, weighing the champions pro's and con's while Bo'Ru chose three champions that the other Summoners could not use. Liliana skipped over to Volibear and leapt at him, clambering up and around him to sitting on his shoulders.

"Hello Liliana"

"Hey Mr. Fluffy, I am going to summon you for this game. We're going to flip that silly Trundle and shoot everyone with lightning" grinned Liliana. Volibear smiled up at her and lifted her off his shoulders, setting her down on the floor and crouching down.

"Alright, you better get back to the platform" said Volibear gently. Liliana nodded and skipped over to the platform where the other summoners were waiting. Orphelius looked over at Volibear with a curiously.

"Is she your daughter?" He asked sincerely. Volibear shook his head.

"No, my daughter died, a long, long time ago. She reminds me of my daughter"

"I am sorry"

"No,no, I came to peace with it a long time ago"

A pillar of light struck Volibear from above. He looked up, and felt himself start to disappear.

"I will see you later my friend" rumbled Volibear. Orphelius nodded as Volibear slowly dissolved, transporting him to the summoning platform. Liliana stood behind him with her Sphere of Influence, preparing her spells and adding runes that would augment his powers slightly. He smiled at her concentration, her fierce determination reminding him of his daughter. Liliana looked up and smiled at him before his vision went black. When it had cleared, he was standing on the purple platform in Summoner's Rift. He glanced at his teammates, Lee Sin, Ahri, Shaco, Vayne, and Blitzcrank. He grinned and walked over to the shopkeeper, buying Doran's shield, before walking towards the top lane. He felt a rush of energy, signaling that he could choose an ability to attain first. He felt Liliana rooting around in his mind, finding his abilities, and activating his Frenzy first. As he reached his turret, he thought he heard the bush near the wall rustle. He immediately stopped walking towards it and backed up towards his turret, which hummed quietly. A booming voice rang out over the field. "Minions have spawned". This signaled the start of the game. As the mindless minions filed past him, he followed them, sticking his head into the bush as he passed, making sure no one was there. When he was certain there was no one in the brush, he started attacking the enemy minions. As he finished off the last of the wave, he heard a howl pierce the air and felt a rush of energy, signifying the unlocking of another of his abilities. Warwick the werewolf dashed from the bushes, and leapt at Volibear, who turned and flew towards his turret. Warwick laughed and took up the pursuit. When Volibear got close to the turret, he dropped on all fours, turned, and flung Warwick over his shoulder into the turret. He then attacked Warwick viciously, hitting him repeatedly with a quickening pace, before roaring and biting deep into his shoulder. Warwick screamed and tried to flee, attacking Volibear in the process. This act of aggression caused the nearby turret to focus its energy on him, firing a massive bolt of energy at his fleeing form, causing him to collapse. Volibear followed, rending Warwicks head from his body, before it dissolved into a burst of light. It was then that he felt the damage of Warwicks attacks. He looked to Liliana, who activated the recall, bathing him in blue light before dissolving into light and appearing back at the platform. As he felt his wounds begin to heal he walked over to the shopkeeper and bought a Bilgewater Cutlass glyph, empowering him, a new wave of strength flowing through him. He finished his shopping and dashed back towards the top lane, following a wave of minions that had just appeared. Over in the jungle, he heard Shaco giggling maniacally as he slew the Ancient Golem, gaining it's blessings. Volibear slowed his pace as he approached the turret, trying to asses the situation before him. Warwick was attacking his turret with a large wave of minions. Volibear gritted his teeth and charged forwards, crashing through the minions to get at Warwick. Warwick's eyes widened in fear, and he turned to run, tripping and falling over the wave of minions following him. Volibear felt another rush of energy and Liliana threw it towards his throat, where a massive roar leapt, tearing out of his throat and sending the enemy minions scrambling for cover. Volibear stopped chasing Warwick and turned on the minions, cutting a swathe through the pack.

Up above in a Champion box sat Sona, watching the match. She grinned when Volibear scored the first kill of the match, and laughed when Ahri actually started dancing in the middle lane, much to the anger of the enemy Karthus, who charged at her, only to get his health cut down in a mere second. The game proceded much like this till the end, in which Ahri scored a Pentakill. As the Nexus exploded, Sona slowly walked down to the Summoners Hall and waited for Volibear. As he walked out with Liliana riding on his shoulders, she walked up to his and wrapped her slender arms around him. He picked her up and spun around, her hair flowing with the wind. Liliana smiled at Sona as she flew, and Sona smiled back, her face lighting up. Volibear set her down and hugged her gently.

"I missed you" he whispered, stroking her long hair. Sona nodded and hugged him harder. Liliana just sat watching.

"Can we go now?" she asked "I'm hungry" Sona and Volibear release each other and smile at Liliana.

"Sure" rumbles Volibear.


	6. Chapter 6

-Earlier-

Yi woke up to Leona snuggling up to his solid chest. He blinked as he realized that she was still there. Usually the girls that he brought home left before morning, but she was different. She stirred and snuggled closer, absorbing his body heat. He slowly stood, careful not to disturb her, and walked into his small bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and stared at the mirror, thinking about what he had been doing with his life. He had been drunk 90% of the time outside of the Institute, and had been seduced by a number of women. He still didn't understand why they fawned over him. Sure he had chiseled features, but his mouth was pursed with a permanent frown, and his eyes spoke of sadness. His short cropped black hair was still spiky from his pillow, and his mustache and goatee were untrimmed and unkempt. He sighed to himself and walked back to bed. Leona welcomed him with open arms, pulling him into her embrace. She lightly placed her forehead on his.

"What's wrong?" she asked, stroking his face.

"Nothing, it's nothing" he replied, barely a whisper. She hugged him tightly and engulfed him in her warmth.

"It will be okay, I promise"

-Back at the Institute-

Sona, Liliana, and Volibear had just finished eating lunch and had decided to go for a walk. As they crested one of the taller hills, they heard an odd noise. It was a high-pitched whistling interspersed with loud pops. They all looked up, searching for the source of the noise. Suddenly the sky was turned blood red as the clouds above them burst into giant rings. Volibear stared at the giant fireball rocketing towards the earth. His eyes grew wide and he grabbed both Sona and Liliana as he dived behind a large clump of boulders. He tossed them to the ground and stretched over them, shouting to Sona.

"Cover your ears and hold on to Liliana" He shouted above the curled up, completely encasing them in a giant furry ball as it struck the Fields of Justice. The meteor cleaved a colossal rent through the center of Summoner's Rift, completely destroying the field. The earth roiled as the shock wave tore through the earth, toppling half of the nearby forest and shattering every piece of glass within a mile. When the shaking had stopped, Volibear uncurled and let Liliana and Sona out. The both stood, trying not to fall on the now uneven ground. Volibear stood and looked to the Institute, the windows all blown out and the doors swinging ajar, spewing smoke. He told Sona to stay with Liliana as he charged towards the Institute. He reached the massive ornate doors and tried to open them, only to find them stuck fast, unwilling to budge an inch. He strained against the enormous doors, trying desperately to get to the people trapped inside. As he struggled to push the doors open, he heard the cries from inside slowly diminishing, voices stopping one by one. Volibear reared back and threw his entire weight against the doors again and again, shaking the entire frame. As he launched himself at the door one last time, he let out massive roar, the combined force of his hefty weight and magically imbued roar finally breaking the seal. The doors slowly creaked open, belching thick clouds of black smoke. Volibear dropped on all fours and squeezed inside, trying desperately to see through the thick cloud. He felt something grab his foot, startling him. He bent down to find Anne laying on the, gripping Tibbers. He lifted her up and felt around, his paw landing on several more champions, which he threw over his shoulders, before trundling outside and laying them on the grass. As soon as he was sure they were all still breathing, he rushed back inside, finding more and more champions. He was soon joined by Yi and Leona, followed immediately by the local medical core, a group of trained battle medics. They all joined him in his effort, carrying Champion after Champion out of the burning building and laying them on the grass. By this time, Sona and Liliana had joined the effort, Sona playing soothing melodies to heal the wounded while Liliana administered water and used her magic to invigorate the rescuers. As Volibear strode back into the burning building, he heard a shout coming from one of the rooms. He rushed towards the sound, shifting chunks of stone and twisted hunks of metal to get to his goal. He reached the door, which was blocked by two massive stones. He heard a cry of terror pierce through the roaring of the flames. He immediately picked up one of the stones and threw it behind him before crushing the other with his paws. With the stones gone, the doors swung open freely, allowing Ashe to tumble out onto the floor, pure terror showing in her eyes as she scrambled away from the flames licking at her heels. Volibear swept her up in his arms and charged away, heading for the outside. As he approached the doors, he heard a massive groan followed by a loud crack as one of the enormous support pillars toppled sideways. Volibear looked up and, seeing the falling pillar, hurled Ashe towards one of the medics waiting outside the door. She flew through the air, flying into the medic and knocking them both backwards. Volibear leapt back as the pillar collapsed, sending a wave of sparks flying out. Volibear looked around desperately, searching for any way out of the fiery maelstrom, finally finding a broken segment of wall that he could squeeze through. He slid through the hole, barely making it through before tumbling to the ground, exhausted. Five of the Ionian medics rushed to his side and helped him up, slowly moving him away from the burning building. Sona rushed over to him, and helped him towards the hillside where the rest of the Champions were huddled, watching the Institute burn. His legs crumpled as he reached them, and he fell forward nearly face planting into the dirt. Rengar and Yi grabbed his shoulders and steadied him, flipping him over onto his back before laying him down. As they all sat or lay on the hillside, a dark red flame started to flicker in the center of the blaze, thickening and expanding. Out of the middle of the flame rose a devilish being with red skin and black wings. He floated above the fire, staring down at the collection of Champions. Volibear sat up and tried to speak, only managing three words before falling back again.

"Who are you?"


End file.
